


Chiavi di casa.

by Nykyo



Series: Marea [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, parte della seriemarea, parte di un verse, romantica - Freeform, scenadisessoesplicito, strerek - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: Con questo racconto si conclude la serie Marea.Derek lo baciò con così tanta foga che oltre a interromperlo gli tolse il fiato. Poté sentirlo letteralmente annaspare per una frazione di secondo, prima di ammorbidire il bacio. Sentì il battito di entrambi farsi assordante e pensò che era perfetto. Dopodiché Stiles gli affondò le dita nei capelli e lo travolse a sua volta, mordendogli le labbra e ansimandogli diritto sul viso.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Marea [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Chiavi di casa.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NAKIA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/gifts).



> Ci ho messo anni a completare questo verse e questo stesso racconto è stato scritto una vita fa, ma non riuscivo mai a pubblicarlo. Mi decido ora, perchè nel frattempo è successo di tutto, ho cominciato a pubblicare libri con Triskell Edizioni, ho cambiato vita, lavoro, e temo che se non mi decido non lo pubblicherò mai.  
> Mi riconosco solo il pare nella scrittura che avevo, anche se credo che sia buon segno.  
> Il racconto non è stato editato, siate clementi.
> 
> Lo dedico a Nakia che ha amato questo specifico verse con così tanta passione che non saprò mai come ringraziarla. Senza di lei una buona fetta di questo universo Sterek non esisterebbe <3

Derek parcheggiò alla fine del vialetto, proprio davanti alla villetta e rimase per un attimo a fissarla attraverso il vetro del parabrezza.

La casa se ne stava lì placida, il marrone cupo del portone e delle persiane chiuse che spiccava sul bianco un po’ sporco dei muri.

La riverniciatura, con l’aggiunta di un po’ di colore che la ravvivasse, era un intervento già previsto. Derek voleva dare un tocco di azzurro, anche per evitare il confronto con la vecchia casa dei suoi. Sarebbe servito a tenere a bada il ricordo di come era stata, prima che andasse distrutta dal fuoco e poi fosse demolita del tutto.

Il villino che lo fronteggiava era immerso nel verde ed era stato la scelta finale tra le tante abitazioni che lui e Stiles avevano visitato negli ultimi mesi. Alla fine si erano innamorati di quella specifica casa, non solo perché era la più luminosa, con il giardino più grande, ed era un po’ isolata rispetto al traffico cittadino, ma anche perché ricordava davvero casa Hale.

Derek era stato molto sincero sul punto, sia con Stiles che con se stesso. Ora che si era convinto a credere nel futuro aveva comunque bisogno di quel piccolo legame con le sue radici. Però non poteva permettersi che la somiglianza fosse troppo netta, sarebbe stato come alimentare un dolore costante. Se voleva ricominciare da capo non poteva farlo all’ombra del passato. Ciò che era successo alla sua famiglia era incancellabile, ma logorarsi ricordandolo a se stesso in continuazione non avrebbe riportato in vita nessuno e, anzi, avrebbe avvelenato la felicità che gli era stata offerta.

In fondo era quello l’insegnamento che sua madre aveva tentato di dargli sia parlando con Stiles quando l’aveva incontrato durante il suo viaggio nel tempo, sia durante il confronto che lei e Derek avevano avuto l’ultima volta che lui aveva usato i suoi artigli per richiamarne lo spirito.

Derek non era mai stato troppo convinto di meritare una seconda possibilità, ma la vita gliene stava regalando una enorme e lui la desiderava con tutta l’anima. Quindi ne aveva parlato con Stiles che l’aveva rassicurato e si era dimostrato d’accordo su tutto. Anche sulle minuzie pratiche, compresa l’idea di riverniciare porte e finestre.

«Sì,» pensò Derek, «ci vuole il blu o un celeste, o forse sarebbe meglio un colore caldo?»

In un angolo del suo cervello, comunque, c’era la consapevolezza che quelle elucubrazioni erano solo una scusa per prendere tempo.

Stiles, intanto, era già saltato fuori dalla macchina, carico di eccitazione e con le chiavi della villetta che gli saltavano sul palmo della mano, mentre lui continuava a lanciarle e riprenderle allegro.

Stava fissando la casa con uno dei sorrisi più larghi e più sinceri che Derek gli avesse mai visto spuntare sul viso.

L’abitacolo dell’auto era ancora impregnato dell’odore prepotente del suo entusiasmo. Si poteva dire che puzzava di gioia lontano un chilometro. Il sentore di contentezza era talmente forte che i sensi di Licantropo di Derek ne erano pervasi. L’udito ci metteva del suo: Stiles aveva il battito accelerato. Il suo cuore stava andando a mille.

Di norma Derek ne avrebbe tratto forza e consolazione. La traccia olfattiva, più di tutto, l’avrebbe fatto sentire bene. Quando fiutava la contentezza di Stiles il mondo per lui diventava sempre un posto migliore.

In quel momento, invece, era inchiodato al sedile, non riusciva a decidersi a scendere dall’auto e provava un’agitazione che l’evidente allegria di Stiles stava solo acuendo. _Dio! Era patetico!_

Stiles si voltò per lanciargli un’occhiata inquieta e, così facendo, riuscì finalmente a stanarlo. O se non altro a fargli aprire la portiera.

Derek non aveva nessuna intenzione di rovinargli il momento felice e di dover rispondere alla raffica di domande preoccupate che Stiles stava sicuramente per fargli. Domande sotto il cui fuoco di fila Derek avrebbe finito con l’ammettere che la sua eccessiva lentezza aveva un motivo ben preciso e quel motivo si chiamava panico.

Paura, irrazionale e priva di logica. Una paura fottuta!

Come se la casa potesse crollare davanti al loro naso da un momento all’altro. Come se dal nulla, anche se il cielo era sereno e di un perfetto color pastello da cartolina, un uragano potesse abbattersi su di loro mentre si avviavano lungo l’ultimo tratto del vialetto.

Derek sapeva che non sarebbe successo, eppure non riusciva a sciogliere il nodo di tensione che gli si era formato al centro del petto.

Perfino mentre si decideva a uscire dalla macchina gli parve di sentire un macigno che gli gravava sulle spalle. E dire che si stava dando una mossa apposta per non dover dare spiegazioni.

L’avrebbe visto un cieco che era teso da morire; non riusciva a spianarsi il cipiglio dal viso. Stava ordinando a labbra e sopracciglia di collaborare e distendersi una buona volta, ma quelle se ne fregavano di obbedirgli. Doveva avere il muso lungo fino a terra. Chissà come faceva Stiles a non stancarsi di un guastafeste come lui…

«Miguel! Ehi, ci sei? Pianeta Terra chiama lupo ingrugnito. Va tutto bene?»

Derek si riscosse e ringhiò uno sbrigativo: «Non mi piace tutto quel bianco».

_Che risposta idiota!_

Mesi e mesi di ricerche, poi finalmente lui e Stiles avevano trovato la casa giusta, l’avevano acquistata e ora, per la prima volta dopo diversi sopralluoghi con l’agente immobiliare, potevano entrarci da proprietari e prendere le prime misure per i mobili e decidere riguardo a eventuali ristrutturazioni. Avrebbero dovuto festeggiare.

Già, però Derek non ci riusciva.

Ormai anche il suo naso gli stava dicendo di smetterla, perché l’odore che avvertiva non era più quello di una persona elettrizzata e stava virando in modo netto verso la preoccupazione.

Imprecò mentalmente contro se stesso e si intimò di darci un taglio, anche se sapeva che non era così facile. Il tipo di angoscia che lo stava aggredendo non svaniva di sicuro a comando.

«Ohi!» Stiles gli si era piazzato davanti, coprendogli il più possibile la visuale della casa e schioccando le dita come una diva del rhythm and blues. «Dico a te, Miguelito. Mi ricevi? Ti sei perso di nuovo? Devo mandare i soccorsi, qualcuno che ti ripeschi e ti riporti alla base?»

Derek sollevò subito lo sguardo. Malgrado l’apprensione che era risuonata nel tono della sua voce, netta sotto la patina sottile dell’ironia, Stiles gli stava sorridendo con quella dolcezza che nel tempo per lui era diventata usuale ma mai meno preziosa. «Senti, ragazzone, lo so cosa stai pensando, ok? Appena avremo infilato le chiavi nella toppa e le avremo girate per aprire il portoncino questa faccenda della casa, del vivere insieme, dei progetti per il futuro… beh, diventerà tutto vero. È reale anche adesso, ovvio, ma più reale ancora, reale-definitivo, diciamo, reale nel senso di: “Oh mio Dio, abbiamo una casa tutta nostra!”. E… ed è bello, giusto?»

Sul viso di Stiles aleggiava ancora il sorriso di poco prima, ma il suo odore stava praticamente domandando: «È quello che vuoi, Derek? Non hai cambiato idea? Dio ti prego, non cambiare idea!»

Se non fosse bastato quel sentore un po’ acre di incertezza, Derek avrebbe notato la maniera in cui Stiles aveva cominciato a spostare nervosamente il proprio peso da una gamba all’altra e la sua presa troppo stretta sulle chiavi, serrate nel pugno chiuso al punto di far sbiancare le nocche.

Che bella coppia di insicuri!

Derek deglutì a vuoto, detestandosi con ferocia. «Avanti!» pensò «Non fare il coglione, gli hai chiesto di sposarlo, non desideri altro, lo vuoi con tutto te stesso: diglielo! Non lasciare che Stiles pensi queste cazzate.»

Invece annuì in silenzio, sentendosi come uno scolaretto inerme e sperando di tutto cuore che Stiles capisse quali erano le sue vere emozioni. L’ultima cosa che desiderava fare era convincerlo che stava avendo ripensamenti. _Cristo!_ Era Stiles quello che avrebbe dovuto ripensarci prima di incatenarsi a vita a un peso morto come lui. Avrebbe dovuto darsela a gambe finché era in tempo.

Stiles, però, non aveva smesso di guardarlo come se non ci fosse nulla di più importante al mondo che rassicurarlo e confortarlo, anche se lui era un perfetto idiota.

Il nodo che gli chiudeva la gola si allentò un po’ e Derek annuì un’altra volta, con molto più vigore e infischiandosene se i suoi occhi apparivano lucidi.

Per qualche istante il suono del battito cardiaco di Stiles che decelerava fu tutto ciò che riuscì a percepire, a parte il suo odore che man mano tornava mostrare serenità.

«Già, bene, ottimo! Quindi io lo desidero, tu lo desideri, ci sposeremo e questa è casa nostra ora. Ed è una figata!» esclamò Stiles, sprizzando entusiasmo per poi riuscire non si sa come a contenerlo giusto un secondo dopo. «Ma fa anche venire un po’ d’ansia, eh?» aggiunse a voce più bassa, senza lasciare che Derek sviasse lo sguardo dal suo. «Oh, dai, parecchio più che un po’, ammettiamolo. A momenti è terrorizzante. Immagino perché sia così per te. I motivi per… se mi dici che te la stai facendo sotto ti credo e ti capisco. È naturale, penso. Guarda me, non sto nella pelle, certo, però, cazzo!, abbiamo comprato casa insieme. Non so perché ma in qualche modo l’idea che dovremmo cavarcela con faccende pratiche, di tutti i giorni, come pranzo, cena, bollette, bucato, quelle cose lì, mi spaventa più o meno quanto l’idea di incontrare un Kanima impazzito o chissà quale altra creatura assetata di sangue. Non so come mai, visto che siamo sopravvissuti a ben di peggio e che insieme andiamo alla grande, però è normale, no? E se io che sono un paranoico professionista ho di questi pensieri un po’ stupidi, posso immaginarmi i tuoi. Ma andrà tutto bene, ok ragazzone? Ce la caveremo. Da quando il Nemeton sta rifiorendo le cose vanno meglio per tutti, e noi due non soccomberemo di sicuro davanti alla scelta tra moquette e parquet. Ce la possiamo fare! E se… se ogni tanto ti verrà voglia di scappare a rintanarti al loft o se ti si riempirà quella testaccia di nuvoloni scuri e pensieri orribili, ok, lo capirò, lo so cosa hai passato. Se mi vorrai con te ci penseremo insieme e, se no, ti aspetterò qui, a casa.»

Derek dovette ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Non sapeva cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi Stiles. Se si guardava alle spalle non vedeva altro che una distesa di errori uno più terribile dell’altro, ma Stiles era lì e lui era tentato di stringerlo e seppellirgli il viso nell’incavo del collo. Così avrebbe potuto annientarsi nella sensazione di pace assoluta che il suo odore gli stava trasmettendo e l’avrebbe smessa di fissarlo adorante. Oltre quella situazione aveva un che di buffo perché Stiles era così comprensivo e intuitivo soltanto con le persone che amava, verso il resto del mondo nutriva un tasso di empatia che rasentava lo zero assoluto.

Mentre ci rifletteva a Derek scappò un mezzo sorriso e Stiles dovette prenderlo per un segno che il suo discorsetto era andato a buon fine, perché gli premette le chiavi della villetta nel palmo di una mano e trillò: «Dai, Miguelito, fai tu gli onori…»

Derek squadrò le spalle, fece cenno di sì e si diresse deciso verso il portone. Aveva ancora paura che un fulmine a ciel sereno potesse folgorarlo sul gradino d’ingresso, ma si sentiva comunque meglio ed era un po’ più facile dirsi che sarebbe passata e che nel provare quel tipo di angoscia non c’era nulla di male.

Aprì la porta e fece cenno a Stiles perché entrasse per primo. Stiles per tutta risposta ridacchiò. «Non dovresti portarmi in braccio oltre la soglia?»

«Non siamo ancora sposati, ma se ci tieni a farti caricare su una spalla come un sacco di patate…» replicò Derek fingendosi aspro quando entrambi sapevano che era solo divertito.

Stiles sogghignò, borbottò qualcosa sul fatto che i Licantropi erano bruti con manie territoriali e poi lo prese per mano e se lo trascinò dietro fin nell’atrio.

L’ambiente era buio e puzzava di polvere e di chiuso. Derek, però, ricordava bene quanto poteva risultare luminoso con tutte le persiane del primo piano aperte a far entrare la luce. La sala da pranzo e la cucina ne venivano inondate e perfino quel piccolo vestibolo si rischiarava completamente. Anche le camere da letto al piano di sopra erano ampie e con una buona illuminazione. La casa ne aveva tre e Derek al principio si era detto che avrebbero dovuto scartarla proprio per quello: era troppo grande.

Sì, lui e Stiles erano intenzionati a sposarsi, non appena finita la ristrutturazione e sistemati i mobili, e avevano parlato di figli. Al plurale, già. Derek sapeva che la scelta della villetta era dipesa anche da quello, ma per lui, che viveva ancora in un loft con ben poca mobilia – per quanto nel tempo se ne fosse aggiunta parecchia rispetto alle origini – l’idea di possedere un’abitazione normale e comunemente accessoriata era già parecchio straniante. Il pensiero di quelle due stanze da letto in più, poi, lo confondeva e lo turbava. Aveva acconsentito, quando Stiles, tutto sorridente, aveva affermato che al peggio una delle due sarebbe potuta diventare una piccola stanza dedicata ai videogame e agli attrezzi da palestra che lui usava per allenarsi. Aveva detto sì perché quella villetta e il fatto di poterci vivere con Stiles rappresentavano tutto ciò che desiderava e il suo era un desiderio struggente. Non chiedeva altro dall’esistenza. Che il destino glielo concedesse, però, non gli appariva per nulla scontato e, in un certo senso, quelle due camere da letto in più gli erano parse quasi un voler sfidare la sorte.

Stiles gli scoccò un’altra occhiata comprensiva. «Andiamo» lo spronò, con un tono carico di attenzione, malgrado fosse ancora una volta condito d’ironia. «Se andiamo di là non ci sprofonderà il pavimento sotto i piedi e non vedo l’ora di prendere le misure per i divani. Sempre iniziare dai divani oppure dai letti. È importante decidere esattamente dove potrò spaparanzarmi o collassare dopo una giornata di duro lavoro e voglio un divano lungo quanto una portaerei. Un divano che basti per tutto il branco. E poi, come faresti altrimenti a stare comodo mentre io me ne sto lungo disteso e tu mi massaggi i piedi?»

«Stiles.» Derek scosse il capo, con una smorfietta obliqua e si lasciò di nuovo trascinare, questa volta in direzione della sala.

Stiles gli lasciò la mano solo per correre ad aprire le finestre e quando il sole squarciò la penombra sospirò di appagamento.

«Dai, Miguelito, ammettilo, ci siamo scelti proprio una bella tana. Il che è in gran parte merito mio, siamo sinceri, perché a lasciar fare a te come minimo avremmo dovuto vivere secondo la regola “due cuori e un vagone ferroviario abbandonato” o nel migliore dei casi “due cuori e un loft senza mobili e con un enorme buco in un muro”.»

«Ah-ah-ah!» lo canzonò sarcastico Derek e accompagnò il gesto con un piccolo applauso. In realtà era sempre sorpreso dalla facilità con cui Stiles poteva permettersi di scherzare sul suo passato senza ferirlo.

A ogni modo non era mai il caso di lasciarlo vantarsi a ruota libera. «Ho detto la mia su ogni casa che abbiamo visto e nessuna era un tugurio, mi pare,» lo rimbeccò, fingendosi seccato, tanto era certo che Stiles non ci sarebbe cascato nemmeno per un istante, «e smettila di chiamarmi Miguelito, non ho due anni e non mi chiamo mica Miguel.»

Stiles, che nel frattempo gli si era riavvicinato, gli scompigliò i capelli con condiscendenza. «Ti ho fatto fare l’aeroplanino quando ancora andavi in giro con le tutine monoblocco, caro mio. Per me sarai sempre il mio piccolo Miguelito.»

«Idiota!» replicò Derek, ma si accorse anche che, all’improvviso, così come era arrivata l’ansia di poco prima se ne stava andando. Svaniva, mentre lui e Stiles avanzavano verso il centro della sala. Si stava lentamente dissolvendo, grazie a Stiles e alle sue battutine stupide solo all’apparenza. Quel vizio di chiamarlo Miguel – ormai più spesso usando il diminutivo, da quando Stiles aveva affrontato un viaggio nel tempo per poi tornare raccontando di averlo incontrato da bambino – era una delle cose che Derek gli rimproverava sempre e che, invece, sotto sotto amava tantissimo. Sapeva che Stiles lo faceva per rassicurarlo, per distrarlo dai suoi demoni e per richiamarlo indietro quando lui si incamminava sulla via dei rimorsi e del rimpianto. Era un nomignolo cretino e in parte legato a un momento tutt’altro che amichevole del loro passato, ma era anche tenero e veniva usato con intenti protettivi. Derek non ci avrebbe rinunciato per niente al mondo. Specialmente adesso che sentirlo pronunciare, oltre tutto, gli ricordava che Stiles era un prodigio vivente. Che il loro legame era saldo, aveva radici addirittura nella sua infanzia e che perfino sua madre aveva approvato l’idea della loro unione. Così, sia pur brontolando, lo seguì finché non lo vide fermarsi e cacciarsi di tasca un metro a scatto con cui iniziò subito a litigare.

«Dai qua,» sospirò dopo pochi istanti, quando Stiles parve sul punto di tagliarsi via un dito nel tentativo di riavvolgerlo di scatto. Lui fece una smorfia ma cedette subito, gli passò il metro e si mise a dargli indicazioni fin troppo minuziose.

Derek lo ascoltò con pazienza per circa dieci minuti, facendo di testa sua ogni volta che le sue osservazioni gli parevano solo sarcastiche o troppo assurde, e obbedendo docile quando credeva che parlasse sul serio. Alla fine sul vecchio pavimento in legno che comunque avrebbero dovuto sostituire, perché era troppo graffiato e scricchiolante, spiccavano quattro segni rossi, lasciati con un pennarello indelebile. Derek pensava che fossero abbastanza inutili, visto che nel tempo che ci sarebbe voluto per sostituire il parquet rovinato con uno nuovo, Stiles avrebbe cambiato idea almeno quattro o cinque volte riguardo a dove piazzare il divano. E comunque i segni sarebbero andati via quando i listelli su cui erano stati disegnati sarebbero stati rimossi.

Ci stava giusto rimuginando su, mentre si domandava che senso avesse prendere quel tipo di misure prima di aver fatto i lavori, quando Stiles arricciò le labbra in un nuovo sorriso soddisfatto e si sedette a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, nel punto in cui secondo lui in futuro avrebbe dovuto esserci uno dei cuscini del divano. Il suo odore aveva assunto una nota dolce, come accadeva a volte quando era intenerito. Derek si domandò come mai ma non fece in tempo a chiederglielo.

«Sai che una volta ho parcheggiato qui fuori di notte e ho dato un’occhiata dentro attraverso i vetri?» gli spiegò Stiles, senza bisogno che lui chiedesse. «Una delle persiane di quella finestra,» indicò, senza interrompere il discorso, «è danneggiata e mancano parecchie stecche. Strano perché la casa è in buone condizioni, anche se alla fine chi se ne importa. Il punto è che ho guardato dentro ed è qui che batte la luna quando è piena. Proprio in questo punto e credo valga anche per altre notti, o almeno così immagino. Quindi… sai… a te piace stare sotto la luce della luna quando dormi, no? Ci ho fatto caso. Immagino sia una cosa da Lupi Mannari, ha senso. Così ho pensato: “Devo ricordarmene quando piazzeremo i divani”. Finisci sempre con l’addormentarti più facilmente sul divano tu. Disturbi del sonno, incubi, insonnia, conosco il repertorio completo, perciò lo so com’è. A volte è più facile, no? Non so dove cada la luce della luna al piano di sopra, controlleremo, ma qui in sala il punto migliore per mettere il divano è…»

Derek lo baciò con così tanta foga che oltre a interromperlo gli tolse il fiato. Poté sentirlo letteralmente annaspare per una frazione di secondo, prima di ammorbidire il bacio. Sentì il battito di entrambi farsi assordante e pensò che era perfetto. Dopodiché Stiles gli affondò le dita nei capelli e lo travolse a sua volta, mordendogli le labbra e ansimandogli diritto sul viso. Derek reclinò il collo e gli offrì non solo la bocca ma, se lo voleva, anche la gola. Era un tale peccato che Stiles non potesse marchiarlo. Certe volte, come in quel preciso istante, Derek avrebbe voluto che gli rimanessero addosso segni anche visibili del fatto che gli apparteneva come non aveva mai fatto con nessun altro. La bocca di Stiles gli percorse il collo, i denti strinsero ma mai abbastanza da causargli dolore, e poi fu il turno di un nuovo bacio che partì famelico e finì con il diventare terribilmente languido.

Quando terminò Derek notò che erano entrambi a corto di ossigeno e se non erano proprio eccitati ci stavano andando parecchio vicini. Un altro paio di morsi e si sarebbero scordati non soltanto di qualunque tipo di ansia ma soprattutto del motivo per cui erano lì. L’aria si stava riempiendo del sentore ipnotico del desiderio.

«O-ok… sopralluogo!» squittì Stiles spolverandosi i vestiti, senza che ce ne fosse bisogno e con pochissima eleganza. «Sopralluogo per organizzare l’inizio della ristrutturazione! Siamo qui per questo, non per finire a scopare come i ricci sul pavimento, giusto? Giusto! Prima… prima il dovere, insomma.»

Derek scosse il capo e sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Fare l’amore era sempre piacevole e lo sarebbe stato anche senza la comodità di un letto, ragion per cui avrebbe potuto obiettare. Non lo fece perché aveva bisogno di calma interiore e di sicuro non l’avrebbe trovata lasciandosi andare al piacere e all’istinto del momento.

Stiles, intanto, stava già lasciando il salotto. Prima di seguirlo Derek si prese il tempo per ricomporsi. Salirono al piano di sopra e ispezionarono ogni ambiente senza troppo costrutto, discutendo per l’ennesima volta di cosa intendevano fare di questa o quella stanza. Quando arrivarono a quella che avrebbe potuto diventare la “camera dei bambini” Stiles ribadì che eventualmente sarebbe stata perfetta per sistemarci qualche attrezzo, una panca da allenamento e una postazione per il pc. I suoi occhi però si fecero più brillanti, le sue gote più rosse, il suo cuore più svelto. Derek sapeva a cosa stava pensando ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa Stiles era già sgattaiolato fuori e si stava infilando in uno dei bagni. Da lì passarono in rassegna quella che sarebbe diventata la loro camera da letto e proseguirono tornando al piano di sotto.

Derek si diresse verso la dispensa e questa volta fu Stiles a rimanere indietro. All’improvviso, mentre osservava il piccolo sgabuzzino in parte già attrezzato con ripiani in legno che per ora erano tutti vuoti, Derek fece una smorfia. Era come se nell’aria ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato. Al principio non ci aveva fatto caso e adesso, invece, i suoi sensi erano all’erta ed era come se stessero percependo una nota stonata. Sebbene fosse prepotente, non si trattava della puzza di chiuso, e non c’era nulla che desse l’impressione di un pericolo in agguato. Derek non riusciva a capire cosa, tutto d’un tratto, gli sembrasse fuori posto. Doveva iniziare a preoccuparsi?

Si guardò intorno e tese l’orecchio, prima di prendere un lungo respiro. Forse era solo una sua impressione, quindi decise di non dire nulla a Stiles che intanto lo aveva raggiunto e lo stava di nuovo osservando con aria apprensiva.

«Andiamo in cucina,» si affrettò a dire per rassicurarlo, «credo che sia il solo posto in cui vale davvero la pena di tirare fuori il metro e decidere dove piazzare questo o quel mobile.»

Nonostante il tono calmo e controllato che aveva appena usato, continuava a sentirsi confuso. Avrebbe dovuto essere ancora sulla stupida nuvola rosa sulla quale Stiles l’aveva spedito con i suoi discorsi sulla luce della luna, non assillarsi riguardo a una sensazione che forse era soltanto un’ulteriore manifestazione della sua ansia.

Arrivato a destinazione, però, si rese conto che se possibile quell’impressione negativa anziché scemare era aumentata.

Annusò l’aria con più decisione, approfittando del fatto che Stiles si era attardato per un momento in corridoio, chino ad allacciarsi una scarpa. E finalmente, mentre il suo fiuto si attivava in tutta la propria potenza, Derek capì quale fosse il problema.

Non era turbato dalla presenza di un suono o di un odore molesti, semmai lo era da un assenza olfattiva. Nulla di ciò che lo circondava odorava abbastanza di Stiles. Finché Stiles gli era accanto, ovviamente, il suo profumo riempiva quel vuoto, ma la villetta per ora non conservava il suo odore, se non molto flebilmente. Poco prima, con l’altalena emotiva che aveva coinvolto sia lui che Stiles e con il profumo dell’eccitazione che si spandeva con prepotenza, accorgersene era stato quasi impossibile, ma era bastato spostarsi in un’altra camera e tornare per così dire alla normalità ed ecco che la cosa era diventata lampante.

Fu una rivelazione tanto intensa quanto semplice e inconfutabile: finché ogni singola centimetro della villetta non avesse odorato di Stiles o, meglio ancora, di lui e Stiles insieme, Derek non si sarebbe mai sentito davvero a suo agio. Aveva pagato la sua metà del prezzo, firmato i documenti, preso possesso della sua nuova proprietà, era ridicolo che si sentisse così solo per una questione di sensi. Eppure, più che mai ora che ne era consapevole, sentiva un profondo bisogno di quell’appartenenza che il suo fiuto non era in grado di confermargli. Gli pareva un pensiero stupido, anche se si rendeva conto che riguardava una necessità insita nella sua natura di Licantropo. “Mio” per un Lupo Mannaro non era un aggettivo qualsiasi; possedeva una portata e implicazioni profondissime, viscerali, tali da potersi in alcuni casi definire vitali.

Stiles aveva parlato di tana e aveva avuto ragione. Per uno come Derek la propria casa era anche il rifugio intoccabile, il luogo in cui tutto odorava di branco, lo spazio in cui ci si poteva nascondere a leccarsi le ferite e in cui ci si sentiva sempre protetti.

Per un attimo Derek vacillò. Aveva sempre saputo cosa Kate gli aveva sottratto ma non aveva mai formulato un ragionamento tanto esplicito e netto riguardo a quella perdita. Adesso capiva con una lucidità assoluta e spietata l’ampiezza di ciò che gli era stato portato via e, contemporaneamente, stava realizzando come non mai l’enormità di quello che l’amore di Stiles gli stava restituendo.

Se non fosse stato per il dettaglio che l’aveva già fatto mesi prima avrebbe stretto Stiles in un abbraccio spezza-costole e gli avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo. Fu comunque tentato di domandargli di prendere la macchina e filare come pazzi verso il primo Stato in cui gli fosse consentito di firmare un certificato e celebrare le nozze entro la fine della giornata.

Stiles gli si era avvicinato e gli aveva appena poggiato una mano su una spalla. «Tutto a posto?»

Derek non ebbe bisogno di annusarlo per capire che era di nuovo spinto dall’ansia nei suoi confronti.

Si diede dello stupido ma, anziché perdersi in recriminazioni contro se stesso, allungò una mano a cercare quella di Stiles e intrecciò le dita con le sue.

«Ti amo,» disse in un sussurro a mala pena udibile. Non aveva dubbi: Stiles l’aveva di sicuro sentito e, conoscendolo, non gli era sfuggito neppure il tremore nella sua voce. Pazienza. Derek aveva smesso da un pezzo di credere di potergli mentire. Non voleva nascondergli i propri sentimenti e quando lo faceva era solo per colpa di uno stupido automatismo. Perciò non provò vergogna nell’aggiungere: «Ma non mi piace l’odore di questo posto. Non è il tuo. Non… non è il nostro. Ora che la casa ci appartiene dovrebbe odorare di noi. So che lo farà con il tempo ma…» prese fiato e si abbandonò anche all’ultimo cedimento. «Ma ho bisogno che sia già così, anche ora.»

Fu Stiles ad avvolgerlo in un abbraccio. «Ok,» gli soffiò in un orecchio. «Lo capisco. Va bene.»

Derek lo strinse di rimando e lui sorrise sul suo collo. «Fra poco tempo quando ti sveglierai la mattina la prima cosa che sentirai ogni giorno sarà il mio odore e questa cucina profumerà di quei pancake pazzeschi che sei capace di preparare, anche se uno non lo direbbe mai vedendoti; lo sai che non sembri il tipo casalingo. Io, però, me lo immagino già e poi scommetto che tutto il branco verrà qui spesso, dovremmo spedirli via a calci nel sedere per avere un po’ di privacy ed è colpa tua, con il loft li hai abituati malissimo. Ci sarà il loro odore ovunque e durante le vacanze di Natale, se Cora verrà a trovarci, anche lei lascerà il suo in giro e lo sentirai per giorni anche dopo che sarà ripartita e, se ti verrà il magone per la nostalgia, io sarò lì per ricordarti che hai una casa in cui ospitarla e che tua sorella qui sarà sempre accolta a braccia aperte. E…»

Derek lo interruppe prima di essere travolto dall’emozione.

«Voglio fare l’amore con te,» sussurrò, perché Stiles sentisse l’ondata di sentimenti che gli aveva scatenato dentro. «Qui, lentamente. Voglio respirare solo il tuo odore, cancellare tutti gli altri, portarmelo nelle narici per tutto il resto del giorno.»

«Oh, beh,» Stiles si stava animando. «Di sicuro non sarò io a dissuaderti dallo scoparmi contro il bancone, se proprio ci tieni e non riesci a trattenerti.»

Fu zittito con un bacio possessivo che non gli lasciò fiato a sufficienza per ribattere.

Le mani di Derek corsero a slacciargli i jeans per abbassarli subito fino alle ginocchia. Gli slip durarono giusto qualche istante in più, poi vennero strattonati anche loro verso il basso.

Con un gemito gutturale Stiles aggredì a sua volta le labbra che lo stavano pressando.

«Spogliami,» pregò Derek senza vergogna.

Pochi minuti dopo era completamente nudo: la maglietta lanciata chissà dove, le scarpe scalciate via e i pantaloni abbandonati sul pavimento insieme all’intimo.

Aspettò che Stiles si liberasse della sua t-shirt e subito dopo gli si premette addosso, l’uccello teso contro il suo, i denti che mordevano piano la pelle del collo, per marchiarlo senza dolore, il naso che si riempiva del suo odore inconfondibile.

Come aveva preannunciato, Derek si prese tutto il tempo per respirarlo. Voleva che tutti i suoi sensi fossero saturi di Stiles, che nessun altro sentore o suono diverso da quello dei suoi singhiozzi bisognosi potesse raggiungerlo.

La casa forse era di entrambi, ma Derek non aveva dubbi su chi appartenesse a chi nella loro relazione.

«Voglio essere solo tuo,» ammise, tra un morso e l’altro, aggrappandosi ai fianchi di Stiles, perché aveva la sensazione che se li avesse lasciati andare tutto sarebbe svanito. La casa, il futuro, quella felicità folle che non meritava e in cui non aveva sperato.  
«Mi sa che siamo l’uno dell’altro, ragazzone,» rispose Stiles costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. «Ok? Possiamo darlo per assodato anche prima del matrimonio, che ne dici? La devi smettere di pensare che questo sia solo un sogno. Perché te lo leggo in faccia che ti stai di nuovo assillando. Quindi, guardami, mi vedi? Sono qui a casa nostra e sto aspettando solo che tu ti decida a prendermi. Sul serio, inizio a diventare matto, sarà meglio che tu ti decida.»

Aveva una tale luce nello sguardo che Derek non seppe se ridere o commuoversi di nuovo.  
«Voltati,» soffiò, finché aveva ancora voce e coraggio per parlare. «Allarga le gambe.»

Stiles obbedì immediatamente.

Sfacciato com’era sporse i fianchi all’indietro in un’offerta esplicita e Derek dovette mordersi a sangue l’interno di una guancia per resistere alla tentazione di penetrarlo senza neppure un briciolo di preparazione.

Odiava l’idea di fargli del male, ma di colpo era talmente sopraffatto dall’emozione e dalla necessità di sentirlo che non poteva più attendere.

Fece scorrere una mano tra le sue natiche, divaricandole e nello stesso tempo premette un dito sulle labbra di Stiles, forzandole a schiudersi per poi lasciare che venisse succhiato e inumidito a dovere. Quando fu abbastanza lubrificato prese subito a massaggiare la sua apertura. Spinse finché il suo indice non fu tutto dentro, godendo per il modo in cui Stiles aveva appena sobbalzato e gli si era mosso incontro. Ruotò e fletté il dito, ancora e ancora e non appena i suoni che uscivano dalla bocca del compagno si fecero abbastanza inarticolati, ne aggiunse un altro e riprese subito a massaggiarlo e ad allargarlo con lentezza.

Non arrivò al punto di farsi pregare solo perché iniziava a non poterne più della tortura che lui stesso stava infliggendo. L’odore di Stiles era così saturo di eccitazione che gli stava dando alla testa. Il battito del suo cuore si era fatto assordante.

Derek si spinse dentro di lui seguendo un mero istinto molto simile a quello del Lupo durante le notti di luna piena; intenso e totalizzante. Il calore che lo accolse lo fece vacillare. Avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato ma non lo era e forse non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Allargò un po’ le gambe per non perdere l’equilibrio e afferrò Stiles per la vita, il viso seppellito nell’incavo del suo collo, i denti che tornavano a stringere e lasciare segni subito leniti dal tocco lento della punta della lingua.

Sentiva il suo nome che si ripeteva tra gli ansiti, come in una litania e quel richiamo continuo era la sola cosa che lo teneva ancorato al presente e alla ragione, altrimenti avrebbe potuto perdere il senno.

Stiles era così perfetto, così pronto a muoversi con lui e per lui, che Derek dovette lottare per non sfoderare gli artigli e non poté comunque controllare del tutto lo stimolo che lo spronava a mutare. I suoi canini si allungarono, pur senza lacerare la delicata epidermide umana che stavano stringendo. Il suo uccello diede un guizzo poderoso, stretto com’era nella presa ferrea della carne di Stiles.

Aveva avuto intenzione di far durare tutto il più a lungo possibile e invece si ritrovò a tremare incondizionatamente, le zanne serrate in quel modo tremendo eppure innocuo sulla nuca del compagno.

Allungò una mano per cercarne l’erezione, per toccarlo e provare a farlo venire per primo, ma il suo corpo lo tradì e l’orgasmo lo travolse prima che Derek potesse frenarlo.

Era senza fiato, la testa gli girava. Il pensiero di avere di nuovo una casa, di poter costruire una famiglia, l’aveva stravolto sin dal momento in cui era sceso dalla macchina e la presenza di Stiles, così vicino, caldo tra le sue braccia, vulnerabile e insieme saldo come una roccia, avevano fatto tutto il resto.

Il sesso era durato poco ma era stato talmente intenso che mentre Derek scivolava fuori dal corpo di Stiles e si allontanava di un passo le sue gambe vacillarono.

Stiles si stava già voltando, e non appariva meno stravolto.

«Cazzo, Derek,» soffiò, riappoggiandosi subito al bancone. Sembrava sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa e invece deglutì visibilmente e rimase in silenzio.

Per una manciata di secondi che parve eterna non fece che respirare, nell’evidente tentativo di riprendere il controllo, poi chiuse gli occhi e, come se avesse preso una decisione, iniziò a masturbarsi.

Di solito a Derek piaceva guardarlo ma non era mai stato capace di lasciarlo fare fino in fondo. La voglia di essere lui quello che lo accarezzava prevaleva su tutto.

Quel giorno, però, era diverso e Stiles pareva averlo intuito e aver calcolato bene quella mossa.

Si toccò con una foga crescente, chiamando di nuovo il nome di Derek, anche quando la sua voce diventò così roca da rendere le sillabe impastate e incerte.

Raccolse sulla punta delle dita parte del seme che gli imbrattava l’interno delle cosce e lo usò per lubrificarsi, rendendo quello spettacolo più che mai osceno ed eccitante.

L’udito del Lupo riempì le orecchie di Derek di ogni verso che usciva dalla gola di Stiles e del suono ritmato che il suo pugno chiuso e bagnato produceva mentre lui continuava a massaggiarsi senza sosta.

Ascoltandolo Derek si scoprì a corto di saliva.

Stiles aumentò ulteriormente il ritmo e venne sollevandosi sulla punta dei piedi. Il piacere che lo stava svuotando aveva un sentore così marcato che raggiunse Derek con la forza dirompente.

Quando tutto fu finito ed i suoi sensi si furono placati, lasciandolo libero di ragionare, si accorse che il telo di plastica che aveva coperto il bancone in muratura della cucina era scivolato sul pavimento e le piastrelle erano sporche in più punti.

Avrebbe dovuto sembrargli uno scenario disgustoso, ma di fatto aveva ottenuto ciò che desiderava: la stanza adesso odorava della passione che era capace di unire lui e Stiles. Il profumo dell’orgasmo di entrambi aleggiava così forte che, probabilmente – Derek se lo augurava – lo si sarebbe potuto percepire in qualunque angolo della casa.

Ed era quello che voleva. Se ne sentiva così rassicurato da non avere neppure le forze per darsi del patetico.

«Ehi, Miguelito?» Stiles gli fece sollevare il mento con un tocco deciso ma dolce.

Per la prima volta da che avevano messo piede in casa Derek gli sorrise senza provare neppure un grammo di incertezza.

«È davvero nostra,» disse, prima di tutto a se stesso, perché stava iniziando a realizzarlo sul serio.

Stiles sfoderò una smorfia impertinente. «Vorrei anche vedere che non lo fosse, dopo tutti i soldi che abbiamo sborsato.»

«Avrei potuto pagare tutto io,» ribattè Derek, ben sapendo che la sua risposta non aveva alcun senso. Stiles era testardo, aveva insistito con il dire che se non versava la sua parte del prezzo, a costo di indebitarsi con le banche per i prossimi vent’anni, non si sarebbe mai sentito altro che un ospite in casa altrui. In fondo aveva ragione.

«Sì, e io avrei potuto ripagarti a vita in natura, ma non sarebbe stato uno scambio molto vantaggioso, direi, visto che tanto ho intenzione di regalarti il mio corpo su ogni superficie minimamente comoda che tu vanti un credito con me o meno. Hai un set d i addominali troppo provocanti perché un povero cristo possa cercare di concedersi solamente in funzione di un debito. Non hai pagato tutto tu, ma puoi comunque usarmi per il tuo piacere ogni volta che ti salta in mente. Spesso spero. Anche più di una volta al giorno.»

«Stiles!» Lo sgridò Derek, ma sotto sotto era divertito. Stava per sposare un idiota, era vero, ma non c’era idiota più meraviglioso sulla faccia della terra.

«Beh,» disse Stiles fingendo di darsi un contegno e chinandosi per agganciare con le dita l’elastico degli slip che gli si erano arrotolati intorno alle caviglie insieme ai calzoni. «Posto che discutere di chi paga è futile, direi che dovremmo dare una pulita.»

Derek sapeva di essere spesso maniacale riguardo al pulito, ma era anche quello che, spinto dal rimorso e dalla disperazione, aveva vissuto letteralmente in mezzo alla cenere del rogo che gli aveva distrutto la famiglia e poi aveva bivaccato per mesi in un vagone abbandonato. La villetta non era ancora arredata, i lavori l’avrebbero riempita di ulteriore polvere e calcinacci e, per quanto a molti sarebbe sembrato disgustoso, non voleva che l’odore che stava respirando se ne andasse così presto.

«No,» rispose, «Credo che lasceremo perdere per oggi. Voglio solo portarti al loft, fare una doccia con te, guardarti dormire per un po’ e poi ricominciare a fare l’amore fino a quando non saremmo entrambi sfiniti. Dopo potremmo tornare a prendere altre misure, iniziare a procurarci i materiali, fare tutto quello che è necessario per sistemarci. È casa nostra ormai, un giorno in più o in meno non cambia nulla. È nostra e nessuno può togliercela.»

Si stupì lui per primo della decisione con cui lo stava affermando. Era la prima volta, da che avevano scelto la villetta e deciso di comprarla, che ci credeva veramente.

Sì, quella era la sua tana. Sua e di Stiles. E niente e nessuno gliel’avrebbe portata via. Era pronto a combattere contro il mondo intero, se necessario, ma finalmente era anche pronto a concedersi di chiamarla casa.

Aveva un futuro e l’avrebbe vissuto accanto a Stiles che, pur di preservarlo, aveva avuto il coraggio e l’incoscienza di viaggiare fino al passato.

Iniziò a rivestirsi e vide Stiles sorridergli, facendo altrettanto, per una volta forse troppo commosso per aprire bocca e prorompere in uno dei suoi soliti monologhi.

In fondo non c’era nulla che non si stessero comunque dicendo con lo sguardo.

Quando entrambi furono in ordine Stiles lo cinse per la vita e disse solo: «Va bene, Miguel, andiamo al loft, possiamo tornare qui a lavorare appena saremo pronti».

Derek annuì, gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e si diresse verso il portoncino d’ingresso.

Stiles aveva tirato fuori le chiavi e gliele porse perché chiudesse una volta che furono usciti. Derek eseguì e anziché restituirgliele se le fece scivolare in tasca. Erano sue in fondo. Il suo mazzo di chiavi di casa.


End file.
